<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Believe In Ghosts by alienartist22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869480">I Don't Believe In Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienartist22/pseuds/alienartist22'>alienartist22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finished, Gen, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienartist22/pseuds/alienartist22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh tumblr, how did you let this happen<br/>Saiki K and Danny Phantom crossover that happened for some reason</p><p>I came up with the idea on tumblr <br/>(@saikikusuwoah)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Believe In Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i might turn this into something more, I don't know. lets see how this first chapter does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Saiki! Saiki, there you are! Look, I need your help with something.” <br/>The telltale sound of wooden sandals tapping against concrete clued me in as to who was trying to get my attention. I didn’t bother stopping, I had better things to do than help Toritsuka get some girl he was after. <br/>“Saiki, there might be another boy with ESP!” I stopped in my tracks. He wasn’t lying, Toritsuka genuinely believes that another esper has appeared among us. I let him approach me and grab my wrist. </p><p>“Come on,” He begged, pulling me along down the street. He pulled me around a corner, across the street and finally into a park, wherein he forced me to duck under a bench. <br/>“There, look there. That’s him.” He began, as he pointed at a boy about our age, With messy black hair and blue eyes. He had headphones in and was scrolling on his phone, and my telepathy didn’t pick up any out-of-the-ordinary thoughts. I turned to Toritsuka and gave him an annoyed look. He completely wasted my time, just to accuse a completely normal kid of being an esper. I stood and rolled my eyes, turning and walking away from this meaningless accusation. Toritsuka held onto my ankle.</p><p>“Wait, Saiki, Where are you going? Don’t tell me you don’t believe me! This kid can see ghosts!” </p><p>I pulled my ankle away from his grasp and just continued on my walk home. I knew Toritsuka would try and chase me, so as soon as I was out of his line of sight, I teleported back home. <br/>But, of course, that couldn’t be the end of it. </p><p>As I walked into my room, throwing my backpack down by my door, I saw him. I was surprised, because he was obviously mostly human, but I couldn’t predict him or hear his thoughts.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“My name’s Danny. You?”</p><p>“Get out of my room.” </p><p>“Weird name.” </p><p>“Why are you here, anyway?” I asked him, as he floated aimlessly around my room. </p><p>“I sensed a ghost around here. Got any ghosts, Get-out-of-my-room?”</p><p>“No, now leave.”</p><p>“Well, there’s gotta be something. Look.” The white haired boy opened his mouth slightly and a stream of light blue fog exited. “That means that there’s ghosts nearby.” </p><p>“Well I haven’t seen any.”</p><p>There was silence from him for a moment, before he floated in front of me and stared intently at my limiters. </p><p>“Hey, Get-out-of-my-room, What are those for?” </p><p>“That’s not my name, and that’s none of your business.” I retorted, backing away from him. </p><p>“Well, what is your name?” </p><p>“If I tell you, will you leave?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“It’s Kusuo. Now go away.” </p><p>“Hmm. Nah, the ghost is still here.” Danny said, with a rather condescending tone in his voice, as he opened his mouth and pointed at the blue fog escaping. I sighed and rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Hey, Buddy, It’s not me, it’s the ghost powers!” </p><p>“Whatever.” He still followed me as I walked downstairs to grab some water before I sat down to do my homework. My parents were out at the moment, my mom visiting Mrs. Kaido and Ms. Nendo like she had been doing recently, and dad was still at work. I grabbed my glass of water and returned to my room, sitting down at my desk and finishing my homework rather quickly, as I normally did. After I finished, Danny still following behind me, I made my way downstairs, just in time for dad to get home. And he had locked himself out again. </p><p>My mom had changed the locks on him again, they had gotten into a pretty big argument a few nights ago. I heard my dad’s whiny and slightly frustrated complaining from the other side of the door, so I sighed and walked over to the door. I unlocked and opened the door for him. He thanked me profusely, but as soon as I started to walk back up to my room, (my plans for activities downstairs were now out of the question) I heard my dad call for me again. </p><p>“Kusuooo! Your mother’s taped my house slippers to the ceiling again. Can you…”<br/>Without saying anything, I just simply flew up there and got them down for him. I Handed them to him and walked back up to my room, hearing him muttering about how she even got them up there to himself. </p><p>I closed the door to my bedroom, and looked over at Danny, who was floating idly next to me, mouth agape. </p><p>“DUDE! You can fly too?” He gushed, floating closer to me. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m a psychic.” </p><p>“You can fly AND read minds?”</p><p>“And a bunch of other stuff too. It’s not as fun as it sounds.”</p><p>“What kinds of other stuff? Show me!”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Come ON!” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Show me!!!!!” he begged as I tried to grab a book and peacefully read. </p><p>“Do I have to say it?”</p><p>“At least tell me!” He begged.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.” I gave in. “I’ve got clairvoyance, telekinesis, teleportation, invisibility, astral projecting.... Need I go on? Because I can.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” he said, dumbfounded beyond belief. “So you can turn invisible and walk through walls and stuff like that?”</p><p>“Yeah, so?” I tentatively responded, raising one of my eyebrows.</p><p>“That means…” He drawled out his syllables as he spoke. “You’re JUST LIKE ME!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>